Vampire Dreams
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: His control was slipping. His hunger was unsatiable. Sora couldn't hold back anymore. His friend came to ask for help, covered in his own blood and all Sora could think about was how life would taste. KxS.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ I don't really believe in making Kingdom Hearts/Vampire fan fictions, I really don't… until I joined this roleplay on Gaia Online and played Vampire!Sora. This part in the roleplay were Larxene attacks Riku and he's all bloody and Sora finds him and the conversation goes:_

_(Sora's gold eyes remind Riku of Heartless!Ansem)_

"Funny," he murmured darkly, whether to Riku or to himself were up for debate, "You see me as your enemy and I see you as food."

_(Some banter about how Riku doesn't see Sora as his enemy.)_

Then. All of the sudden, what Sora said hit him. Food? Holy-- Riku turned sharply to stare at Sora. "You..." What he wanted to say was 'You just said you saw me as food?!'

And then I got this image in my head of Sora looking at Riku all hungry and Riku is covered head-to-toe in blood. And then Sora crumples to the ground, telling Riku to get away from him and, well, I was gonna incorporate that somewhere, but it didn't work.

You'll see what I mean. =D

Now, you probably skipped this anyway, so on with the story!

**Vampire Dreams**

_It may have happened a few weeks ago, but nobody seemed to notice. He lacked a heartbeat, his skin was pale and cold, even his blue eyes changed and had suddenly become much darker. Sick. Sora stayed cooped in his bedroom, refusing to see anybody. His mother worried, but Sora would claim he was fine, that his previous travels had worn him out to the point of seclusion and she would bring him whatever he asked for.___

_His appetite changed. Of course, nothing replaced his real hunger, but he would ask for his meat to be almost rare. It didn't taste the same. Everything he ate tasted disgusting and inedible. But, sitting at the kitchen table with his parents, he forced the food down and stared at their exposed throats, lusting for the life that one vein possessed. ___

_It was becoming too much to bear. _

Riku sat on a tree, Kairi sitting at his feet. They frowned out at the beautiful ocean as it shone in the morning sun.

"Where's Sora?" Kairi asked no one in particular. Riku knew it wasn't directed towards him, but rather to herself.

The silver-haired bow answered anyway. "Dunno. I went to his house last night and his mom said he was tired. The last two years really wore him out."

"I suppose it would." Kairi sighed, looking at her pink sneakers.

Riku looked up and stared at the yellow fruit that hung above him. The Paopu fruit. He once thought about sharing it with Kairi. He adored her. But found himself thinking Sora was better suited for her. After all, she was the Princess of Heart and he was a Warrior of the Light. Sora would be happy with Kairi and vise versa.

Riku didn't resent that. In fact, he didn't care so much anymore about his old crush. She was one of his best friends and they would stay that way. He would support them.

And now, Sora was too tired to leave the house. Had he fallen ill? Had he gained some psychological problem from saving so many worlds... twice? Something was different about the brunette.

Opening the door for the older teen, Sora winced at the sunlight. He gave a hard swallow and greeted Riku with a cheerful grin. When Riku saw him, he was pale and his eyes were dark. He looked horrible and Riku laughed as he told him so. Sora laughed, saying he wasn't feeling well.

But the last time he was at Sora's house, his mother wouldn't let him see his friend. She looked incredibly worried herself and tired, as if she was up all night, worrying over her son.

Riku told her he'd come back later. Well, it was later.

"Let's go see him." Riku suggested, jumping off of the tree. Kairi was on her feet in a second, a bright smile gracing those full lips.

"Yeah, c'mon!"

Grabbing his hand, Kairi practically dragged Riku to the brunette's house. She chattered happily and Riku was only half listening. Knocking on the door, they waited a while until the door opened.

It was just like the last time. Sora winced in the sunlight, as if it were too bright and too painful, and gave a fake cheery greeting.

"Hey, Sora." Kairi smiled back, Riku noticed, almost forced. "Can we come in?"

Sora seemed to struggle for an answer before he nodded and opened the door wide to let them in. He stepped back into the artificial light and Riku saw the boy's paper-white skin and dark, threatening eyes. It was as if something possessed Sora.

"You look awful...." Kairi said as Riku closed the door behind him.

"Yeah." was his answer as he led them through the house up to his bedroom. It was as messy as ever. Sora let them in and closed the door behind him, leaving the lights off and the curtains drawn, he crossed over to the window seat and sat with one leg propped up on the cushion. He stared at them, as if waiting for them to say something.

Yes, something was very wrong with Sora.

"How about we turn on the lights--" Riku mumbled as he moved towards the light switch.

"Please don't." Sora said curtly, making Riku look at him. "It hurts my eyes...." He repaired.

Kairi crossed to Sora by the window seat and sat on the ground in front of him, looking him over carefully. Riku sat on the bed casually, watching Kairi watching Sora. The uncomfortable silence was unbearable.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora looked towards the window that was covered by drapes. His lips formed a light frown and his eyes were searching for something. Riku wondered what.

"I wish I could tell you."

"But you can." Riku stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We're your best friends. Why would you keep something from us?"

"Because, if I tell you, you'll hate me... fear me..." Sora explained, leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling.

"We could never hate you!" Kairi cried.

A half-smile crossed Sora's lips. Riku had to admit, the boy looked terrifying. He didn't understand why. Swallowing, Riku tried to get comfortable on the bed once more, but it was damn near impossible.

"You'd be surprised," Sora said in a dark voice, "who and what you can despise."

"But you're Sora. The only people who hate you are evil."

"Should I take that as a compliment, Riku?"

Riku's frown deepened. "That doesn't sound like you."

"Things changed that I wish hadn't." Sora whispered, but it sounded more like shouting.

"Can we help?" Kairi asked.

"No," he shook his spiky head. "You can't."

Riku got to his feet and stood before Sora, looming over him. This wasn't what Sora sounded like. Riku had half a mind to slap him across the face, to snap him back to reality, to bring back the old Sora. The boy looked up at him, curiosity read across his pale face. Those dark eyes bore into his light teal ones. Those once bright blue eyes had become darker, looking more like sapphire than aquamarine. Black circled those blue irises, making them even more terrifying. It was very hard to intimidate him with that gaze.

"Sora, you've saved us more times then we can count. There has to be something we can do. We _owe_ you." Riku said as he gruffly grabbed a hold of Sora's wrist. As soon as he touched the skin, he released it, backing away in shock. His wrist was hard, like marble and his skin was cold like ice.

A rueful smile came to Sora's face. His eyes told Riku he was sorry.

"What... what the hell?"

"Unless you can reverse death, I wouldn't try helping me."

Riku glanced at Kairi who looked confused from himself to Sora. Sora continued smiling the same way and Riku felt the sudden urge to bolt. Run far away from Sora. Sora was his enemy. Sora was evil. Sora was a monster. Sora was going to kill him.

No, he told himself. Sora was Sora. Sora was his best friend. He was the same cheerful person he's always been. He was just sick. Maybe he had some rare disease where your skin gets cold instead of hot and maybe he felt so sick, he wasn't acting like himself.

Riku realized he wasn't breathing and had to catch his breath. Kairi grabbed a hold of Sora's hand, opening her mouth to talk, and withdrew it immediately. She looked up at Sora, shocked. But that didn't stop her like it stopped Riku. She slowly ran her hand over Sora's before linking their fingers.

"Please tell us." she begged.

Sora didn't look at her. His face didn't flush like it normally would have.

"I don't even know what exactly is wrong with me." he said quietly. "Maybe an infection of some sort."

"An infection? From what?"

"A bite." the brunette looked at Kairi. "I don't know why, but someone bit me and now I'm different."

"Different? How so?" Riku asked, sitting on the floor where he was.

"First," Sora started, "It was the sun. Suddenly, it was too bright and it hurt to look any light. Then, I was getting cold and then I didn't even feel it anymore. And my appetite changed. I threw up anything I ate and now it all just tastes disgusting. I keep thinking about... I hunger for something else. It's gross, but, I need it. Now, my senses are heightened and I don't sleep and I don't _want_ to sleep. When I try to, I can't.

"I can hear your heartbeats. And I smell you. You each have your own scents." At this point, Sora looked at Kairi with longing. "Kairi, you have no idea how sweet you smell. It's so wonderful and del--" he stopped himself. Riku found himself unable to keep his eyes off of Sora, although the boy was scaring him. Those haunting eyes found his. "Riku. You smell... indescribable. It isn't good, but it isn't bad." He looked away from them; rather, he found something interesting on the ceiling. "I taste the air. I feel every thread on this cushion. I can see every texture, every dust mote, every pollen particle.

"I'm scared of myself and my own desires. And I'm positive you two can't help me."

"What kind of desires?" Kairi asked, folding her hands on her lap.

Sora frowned and turned back to the curtained window. His mouth moved but didn't make any sounds. Riku read those familiar lips and felt his jaw drop.

_"Blood."_

It sounded crazy, but it sounded so true. Riku found himself not breathing again, and he couldn't. His chest hurt from the lack of oxygen and his head spun.

"Sora... are you trying to tell us... you're a vampire?"

Sora looked directly at Riku with those scary eyes and got to his feet. He crossed over to his friend and knelt before him, taking Riku's hand and placing it over his chest. The boy's chest was unmoving in every way. He wasn't breathing. There was no heartbeat. And frozen hands held one of his against this and he couldn't pull away. He tried, but they were like a statue's.

"What do _you_ think?" he asked rhetorically.

Riku tugged at his hand and Sora released it and the boy was on his feet in a moment, running from the house. Running from his friends. Running from the dark look in Sora's eyes that terrified him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**____I forgot to mention that these chapters will be, like, five pages tops._

**Vampire Dreams**

_He was alone with Kairi. He begged her to leave. She refused, claiming she wasn't afraid of him. She wouldn't be. She didn't even fear him when he turned into a Heartless, in fact, she embraced him, protect him. He didn't want to tell her why she wanted her out of the house, but it was coming down to it.___

_"Kairi... I don't want to attack you."___

_Reluctantly, she left. It was much easier when Riku was there; he neutralized the tantalizing scent of the girl he loved. ___

_Riku left without a word. He didn't blame him. He was terrifying. He was evil. He no longer had the right to be on the side of Light. ___

_And yet, he refused to drink the nectar of life. As night fell, he watched the clock until a time where no person would be awake came around and he slipped out of his window, into the night, searching for some lower life form.___

_The lust for Kairi was still resilient._

What had he done? Riku cursed himself as he walked back to town after a long day on the island, thinking. He probably just ruined his relationship with Sora. He no longer had a best friend. Kairi would hate him, too, for leaving Sora in his time of need. Fuck.

Riku lost track of time and fell asleep in the cave where he and Sora used to hang out as kids. He looked at the drawing on the walls as he tried to convince himself Sora was bad. He failed in every sense of the word.

Sora was Sora. There was no one else. Yes, he changed physically and Riku knew when Sora became depressed, he also became cynical.

Walking through the dark suburbs of Destiny Island, he looked at city hall, where a clock stood. It was hard to make out, but it read a very late time. His parents would kill him if they knew he came back home at this time. They might have locked him out. He didn't want to think about it. Maybe he'd spend the night at Sora's--

Riku shook his head, knowing that would be a bad idea. Sora was still... young... in his new life. Would he be able to hold himself back with a pounding heart nearby? Well, Sora's parents were still normal. He did well in his own home. Maybe Riku would sleep on the couch.

As he passed the said boy's house, he heard a cat meowing. That cat was still alive? Even after two years of being away, a cat spent the late hours of the night, yowling at the moon. Riku remembered not being able to sleep at sleepovers with Sora. He always wanted to take his wooden sword to it.

Suddenly, there was quick screech and silence. Did someone throw a shoe at it? Riku, despite his hate for the feline, decided to investigate its cause for silence.

As Riku rounded a corner to the space between to closely build houses, the scent of blood reached his sensitive nostrils. He winced as he looked around.

A figure was hunched in the dark. Riku couldn't see who it was and what they were doing. Curiosity filled him as he stepped closer.

"Hello?"

The figure stopped moving and looked towards him. A silhouette was prominent in the dark. Riku knew that hair anywhere.

"Sora? That you?" he walked up to the figure, and the darkness cleared as he froze. Yes, it was Sora.

The spiky-haired brunette's dark eyes were wide, caught. His mouth was coated in blood as his a pink tongue darted out to lick those stained lips.

"R-Riku?"

Each figure cringed away from the other. Realizing each others fear, they relaxed.

"What are you doing, Sora?"

"Eating... well, I guess it's actually called 'feeding.'"

Oh, God. Morbid curiosity overcame the silver-haired boy. "Do you do this every night?"

Sora shook his head and got to his feet, letting the dead cat drop limply to the ground. "This is my first time. And I feel a lot better then before." Wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand, Sora looked at that ground. "Are you creeped out yet?"

"I think I passed 'creeped out' when I felt you had no heartbeat. Now, it's just sick interest."

"I'm creeped out... because blood is the only thing I don't feel sick eating."

"Can I ask you a creepy question?"

"Shoot." Sora said as he pulled off his drenched shirt and wiped the rest of the blood from his face.

"Okay, so you had animal blood and you felt better. What do you think will happen when you try human blood?"

Silence between them. Sora's expression became painful and he covered his face with his hands. Crouching low to the ground, Sora groaned. Riku took a few steps closer to the boy. He inquired the boy's name and he was rewarded with another, louder groan.

"It was Kairi," Sora whined. Wait? Kairi? Did Sora do something to Kairi? Riku felt panic rising. "She... she smelled really, _really_ good. So, I told her to leave. I think I scared her a little, but it was for the best. If she stayed any longer, I don't think she'd be here..."

Thank God! Sora didn't do anything to her. Looking at the boy, he was distraught. Gulping, Riku stood before Sora and placed a hand on his spiky head hesitantly. He was trembling under Riku's touch.

"I wanted to kill her, Riku! I wanted to feed on her, drink every last drop of blood she has! She smelled so delicious... I-I..." What sounded like a sob escaped Sora. "I mean, I had to hold myself back with my parents before, but with Kairi, it was like putting a feast in front of a starving man and telling him he couldn't eat! I don't want to be like this! I don't want to have to rely on blood as my source of nutrition. I want to go back to how I was. I don't want to kill."

Riku knelt before Sora and placed his hands on his shoulders. He wanted to force Sora to look at him, but remember how his hands were unmovable, Riku settled for a gentle order. Sora looked up at him. His face was in the position to cry, but there were no tears nor puffy eyes or runny noses. He was breathing in a way that it came out sobbing.

"I want to help you. You've helped me, saved me from the darkness, and now I want to save you from you."

With his promise, Riku gave his friend a smile.

_"Impossible."_ Was Sora's quiet reply.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vampire Dreams**_

_He was sick. He had changed. He hated what he was and who he had become and it had gotten worse and worse everyday. His friends didn't even notice the difference. At least, that was the aura they gave off. He was himself and no one else. That's what they all said. ___

_A year had passed and they had changed. A year had passed and he stayed the same. A year had passed and his parents suspected nothing. A year had passed and Kairi and Riku went off to school. A year had passed and he lost his friends that he had three years ago, Tidus, Wakka, and Selfie. A year had passed and his hunger became stronger. A year passed, and cats, dogs, rats, and other wildlife became near useless. ___

_And yet, he met them every night beneath the moonlight. Riku and Kairi were still there for him. ___

_He was still himself._

Riku and Kairi met on the beach at sundown, like every night. They set up six lanterns in a circle, where the three of them would be sitting. Kairi was complaining about the mountain of homework she received in school and had to get done tonight.

Riku gave up on homework a long time ago. He had immersed himself in research, trying to find a way to reverse Sora's vampirism. Riku schedule: Wake up for school, go to school, go to the library for research, met Kairi, go to the island, spend the night with Sora (Kairi went home around eleven), go home and sleep for a few hours before starting the cycle all over again.

Needless to say, in every fictional work he read, the only cure was by permanent death. Riku read many myths about vampires and a majority of them were wrong.

Vampires couldn't go out in the sunlight, or else they would burn or turn into dust. Sora had proved this false by going to the store multiple times for his mother, wearing a large pair of sunglasses and a hat. Riku had met him at the store a few times and questioned him. The sun hurt his eyes and gave him a headache.

Vampires were supposed to be allergic to garlic. Sora said that the smell was strong, but so was the smell of onions. Riku had watched Sora cutting up garlic when he helped his mother make dinner for his father, his mother, Riku, Kairi, and Sora himself (or so they thought). He even ate it and later vomited it. Sora never held down the food he ate, but he got better with when he expelled it. Far away from his parents was all he needed.

Vampires were supposed to sleep during the day and in coffins. Sora didn't sleep. Period.

Vampires were supposed to die if a stake was driven through their heart. In a failed attempt at a surprise spar, Riku had managed to smash his wooden sword against Sora's diamond-hard skin, not even bruising him. Sora turned and laughed his loud, innocent laugh. Every spar that took place after that was done with Keyblades. This proved wood wouldn't even penetrate the epidermis, let alone past the chest cavity and heart.

Kairi chattered happily with Riku as he turned on the lanterns. Sora should be here any moment.

Riku envied the fact that Sora weaseled his way out of school. Taking the exams and passing them with a perfect score... Donald and Goofy had home schooled him on their travels and somehow, Sora gained the knowledge of a college student in two years. Four years in high school could not prepare enough for as much as Sora knew. He bartered with his mother and she didn't break her promise. If Sora could pass the high school entrance exam with a perfect score, Sora didn't have to go. Sora did and now, he wasn't in high school. Instead, he stayed at home all day, helping his mother around the house. The school was very sorry to see him go.

Now, Riku went to school with Kairi. No problem.

Lately, Riku had been getting questions about Sora from Tidus and Wakka. They wanted to know why he wasn't in school. Why he was never on the island. Why he was always at home, never outside. Why he never contacted him.

Riku didn't have any answer for them except, "He going through a hard time. He'll come out again, soon." That was over six months ago.

There was Sora now, Riku pointed out as he looked out into the ocean, lighting the last lantern. Tonight would be like every other night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Dreams**

_Letting his boat bump against the dock, he was excited to be meeting with his friends. It was like everyday, but this was the only time he could spend with them. With inhuman speed, he was out of his tiny boat and tying it to the dock and in the circle of lantern light. ___

_There she was, bent beside a lantern, doing work for the school that she and Riku shared. Her auburn hair fell to her mid back--much longer then it was last year--and her blue eyes scanned the paper with furrowed brows. Riku was bent over her, the look on his face read that he clearly was at a loss as well. ___

_She looked up with that dazzling smile of hers. "Can you help me Sora?"___

_He had become their private tutor. He crossed to the girl and her scent hit him with a passing breeze. So light... sweet... desirable.... A thought crossed his mind that he shook away and felt instantly guilty for thinking. He had been around when she had paper cuts. He was fine, or so he thought. The scent of her blood was intoxicating.___

_Again, he shook his head to clear his mind as he sat next to her. Riku bent over them and the scent of him overwhelmed the Keyblade Bearer. He had decided what was so wrong about Riku's scent that made it repulsive. He found he liked the scent of creatures whom belonged to the side of Light and Riku was still on the border. He was mixed with Darkness and Light, although he had joined the side of good. ___

_As he helped Kairi work through the problem, the light breeze kept interrupting his thought process as it pushed Kairi's scent onto him. Sick. Leave her alone. Don't go near her anymore. It'll be for her own good.___

_He told himself over and over and over and over..._

Riku was amazed at how intelligent Sora had become in just two years. Riku was always better at him in everything. Two examples that came to his mind were that Riku used to be the better student and how Riku was always the better fighter. Now, Sora surpassed him in both.

Sparing with Sora had become one of the few evening activities the trio had. Training Kairi in fighting was another. But, when Sora changed, he had gained incredible speed and agility. He never got tired, so there was Riku's stamina holding him back. And Sora was stronger than any creature Riku had come across... and that was saying something.

Once, Sora decided to test out his newly found strength and... he snapped a tree in half. It was like breaking a twig. He laughed as he got over his shock and pointed to the broken palm, claiming it wasn't his fault. It was the lightening. Yeah, the lightening.

Kairi thanked Sora after she figured out the problem, letting her hand fall onto his cold one as her bare toes dug into the sand at her feet. Riku noticed how she didn't flinch like he did every time she brushed her skin against Sora's. It wasn't out of fear that he did so, it was out of surprise. He was used to Sora's warm body heat, and of course, all humans had body heat that should be felt with the brushing of skin. Sora had none of that.

Riku found himself a third wheel with this action. He crossed to the other side of the circle and pretended to be getting something from his bag. They didn't even notice their own affection for one another. Riku had a sudden urge to turn to both of them and say, "Kairi, Sora likes you. Sora, Kairi likes you. Now go make out or something! Sheesh!" The tension between the two of them was unbearable and he needed to get as far away from it as possible.

"Ugn! I'm done!" came the sound from Kairi as she got to her feet and stretched. Grabbing her books, Kairi made to join Riku with their school bags. Halfway across the circle, she yelped and fell, clutching her foot, face screwed up in pain. Riku was quickly to her side, asking her what happened.

"I stepped on a seashell." she grunted, moving her hands to expose blood-and-sand-covered hands. Riku examined her foot. The cut the seashell made looked deep and painful. It was bleeding profusely.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor," Riku suggested, noting how that sand would surely cause an infection. "What do you think, Sora?" No reply. "Sora?"

Riku looked over at his best friend and knew something went wrong. Dark blue--no, black--eyes were wide and his nostrils flared. The chest was rising and falling rapidly and fingers were clenching and unclenching at his sides, digging deeper and deeper into the sand. Lips were parted and a tongue darted out to lick those hungry lips as the body was slowly getting to his feet.

"Shit..." Riku breathed. "Kairi, run."

"Why?" she turned around and saw the reason "why" as Sora was slowly advancing on them. She scrambled to her feet as Riku stood before her, Way to Dawn drawn out before him in a sparkle of lights.

"Run, Kairi, get out of here... _now_." Riku ordered as Sora lunged.

Riku was instantly pinned to the ground as he blocked Sora's advance on the injured girl. Riku looked up, towards her, seeing her running, though limping, towards her boat. Yes, Kairi, get out of here. Sora would never forgive himself if he hurt her.

Sora was about to jump after the girl, his teeth bared and glistening in the lantern light. Riku threw Sora off of him, using Way to Dawn as leverage. He pinned the vampire down with all of the strength he could muster, watching Kairi row off on her small boat.

"Sora," Riku looked down at his struggling friend. "You don't want to hurt Kairi."

"I..." Those dark eyes fell sadly as black met teal. "I want it... it's irresistible."

"You want blood?" the vampire nodded, pleading. What was he going to do...? "Drink mine." He thrust his free arm into Sora's face as the brunette flinched back.

"No, I don't want your blood. It's tainted."

"Tainted...?" Riku repeated slowly as he pulled his hand away and climbing off of him. What did he mean, tainted?

"I only crave the Purest of blood. Yours is swimming with Darkness." Sora explained as he sat up slowly, looking longingly out into the ocean where Kairi was rowing off.

D-Darkness?! Riku abandoned that side a _year ago_ and now his best friend was saying he still belonged to that side?! A sense of panic grew.

Wait, before he panicked, he had to snap Sora out of it.

"You're hungry, right Sora?" Sora nodded pathetically. "You'll do anything to get food, right?" Again, another sad nod. "Then just drink my blood. It's not all bad, is it?"

The brunette thought for a long time before he shoved Riku to the ground, grabbing his wrist, a smirk painted on that pale, evil face.

This wasn't Sora. This wasn't his best friend. This was a monster. Riku watched with horrific interest as those perfectly white teeth grazed his skin, leaving a light trail of some sort of liquid across his skin. Riku knew instantly it wasn't saliva when it began to burn, causing him to hiss in sharp pain at the effect of the substance.

Venom. It was the poison for Sora's victims. In some books Riku read, if the venom reached the bloodstream it could either kill them or change them. Riku didn't want to know what it did. He didn't. He was suddenly regretting his offer to Sora. He thought that maybe feeding would sooth his hunger, but now he was second guessing and Sora was scaring him.

"Your fear is delicious... Riku."

A horrific scream escaped his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_He had his prey pinned. He watched the older, silver-haired boy scream and squirm beneath him as he spoke his name, opening his mouth wide, to bite down on the sensitive flesh of the human--_

_  
_**_"Sora, don't you dare do it!"_**

_  
__The voice froze him as his dinner whimpered. A voice... Who was that? He looked around and no one was there except himself and the food beneath him. _

_  
_**_"Stop, you'll hate yourself for it later. I promise you."_**

_  
__He knew that voice. The last time he heard it was a year ago. That was the first and last time he ever saw the Nobody...___

_"Roxas?"___

**_"That's right. You know you don't want to do this."_**__

_He felt a tugging in the back of his mind and the vampire crawled away from his friend, looking at his fingerless-gloved hands. It occurred to him what he as about to do and how so very wrong it was. He almost killed his best friend. ___

_"What... why did I...?" He broke down, clutching his hair and face, trying his best to let tears fall, but nothing happened and it wasn't as effective as it used to be as he wracked a sob. No fluids were in his body. Nothing to help let out the frustrations and emotions that were bottled inside of him. He was stuck. He wanted to kill both of his friends, he wanted their blood sliding down his throat and he screamed, wanting to escape the thoughts that invaded him to the very core of his being. ___

**_"It's okay..."_**_ the voice was gentle this time. __**"**_**_Look."_**_He couldn't bring himself to look at Riku, but he felt arms wrap around his head and shoulders. He snaked his arms around his friend and clutched the fabric in the back, sobbing into the shoulder.___

_"I'm so sorry! I couldn't... I didn't... I..." he wailed, unable to finish what he was trying to say. What_ was _he trying to say? He didn't know anymore. His last words before he stopped talking were, "Don't leave me." Both Riku and Roxas gave him the same answer._

Hours passed before Sora finally calmed down and fell limply in his arms. Yes, the boy could not be physical exhausted, but mental fatigue was possible.

"Its okay, Sora," Riku comforted, letting the boy slump in his lap. It was weird, having someone cry into you shoulder, but not having the tear stains to prove it.

Somewhere during that time of mourning, Sora had gained his blue eyes back. They were still dark with thick black circles around them, but they were the same as they had been for a year. Not even when Riku had seen Sora feeding had he seen Sora's eyes turn black. Or when he hit his head and it started bleeding did Sora go crazy like he did when Kairi cut her foot. Instead, he helped staunch the bleeding.

"I won't blame you if you hate me." Sora muttered into his chest.

"I don't hate you. You're my best friend."

"I tried to kill you."

"_I_ tried to kill _you_. We're even."

"Kairi hates me."

"She loves you."

"No, she doesn't ever want to see me again. I almost ate her."

"I stopped you."

"Then, I almost ate you."

"Then you stopped yourself."

"You can say that." Silence.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm hearing voices in my head now. Roxas is a good conscience."

"Well, lucky he decided to speak up or else I'd be dead." Was this a good thing or a bad thing that Sora could hear Roxas? Riku decided it could go both ways.

"Wish he would have come in sooner." Pause. "He wishes, too."

"How long has he been around?"

"Just now. When I was about to bite you."

"Thanks, Roxas."

"'No problem. You owe me big time.'"

Riku couldn't help but laugh. Yes, he owed the non-existent Nobody a lot. Considering he beat the shit out of him and put him in a fake Twilight Town, thinking that it would wake up his best friend, and then making sure that he was gone for good. Then, Roxas turns around and saves him. Yes, he owed the blond his life. Now, if only he could think of a way to pay him back....

"Do you think Kairi will come back tomorrow night? I don't think so..." Sora said, pulling away from Riku. "She was horrified."

"How do you know?"

"She smelled scared."

That would have been the weirdest thing Riku had ever heard, had he not had similar senses. Smelling Darkness and Light were different from what Sora had, but it was still very weird to hear it from the Warrior of Light.

"She'll come back tomorrow night. Promise."

Sora didn't reply. Instead, he got to his feet, saying he was going to find an animal to feed on and Riku should go home, he looked tired. Riku reluctantly agreed, leaving Sora on the island, surrounded by the six blazing-blue lanterns.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vampire Dreams**_

_That night, he drank the blood of seven dogs and three cats. As morning broke, he retired to his home where his mother was drinking her morning coffee. She scolded him for being out so late and he headed to his dark bedroom. In there, it was like the light bulbs were removed from the lamps and there was no window. But there was no such case. He had a façade to keep up with his parents.___

_He felt the guilt coming back as he thought about what he had done to Kairi and Riku. Riku had forgiven him but Kairi... he was going to lose her. He couldn't lose her. He loved her beyond anything else. ___

_But, if he were to lose her, he would have to say something before she was gone forever from his life. He suddenly felt the need to be with her, to be close to her, to hold her. He frowned, contemplating on what he should do before he slipped out of his window, ignoring calls from his mother. The bright sun burned and he had to cover his closed eyes with his hands before he could adjust to the light that was intensified with his year-old vision. Everything was intensified. He ignored the oncoming headache and darted with impossible speed to the school where he would be attention, had he not become a creature of the night.___

_Following the sweet, sweet scent of Kairi, he climbed a tree and found her classroom. Sitting on the branches, he watched her learning.___

_No, she wasn't learning. She was distracted. She chewed the eraser of her mechanical pencil and she pretended to take notes. One of her feet lay flat on the ground and the other was positioned at an angle to keep the wound off the ground. One hand held the pencil, the other worried on her tie. ___

_A bell rang. It was time for lunch.___

_A silent sigh escaped those full lips as she put her books into her desk and pulled out a bento from her bag and placing it on her table. She stared at it, probably with no intention of eating it. Sora frowned, wanting to be there to tell her she should eat. She picked at the plastic, but made no attempt to open it. He shifted, worried for the girl. She seemed to acknowledge a movement in her peripheral vision and turned to look casually out the window.___

_He gave a weak smile and waved at her. Her eyes went wide and she practically flew to the window, pushing it up before she hung out of it, grinning like crazy at him.___

_"Sora, what are you doing here?" she asked, clutching onto the windowsill. Sora found himself climbing closer, perching himself precariously on the closest sturdy branch. Her expression gave him hope.___

_"I came to apologize for last night." he explained. "I didn't know when I'd see you next, so... here I am. I'm so sorry, Kairi. I couldn't--"___

_"Sora?!" a voice interrupted his apologetic monologue and a hyper girl was hanging out of the window with Kairi as she frowned at her friend. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"___

_"Selphie--"___

_"Why aren't you in school? Did you drop out? That's not good, you know."___

_"Selphie--"___

_"How are you doing? What are you doing? God, you look horrible. Don't you ever see the light of day? Sun if good for your health, you know. You're as pale as a ghost."___

_"Selphie--"___

_"Why don't you see us anymore? Man, you look really different. Wakka and I were talking just the other day about how you used to play Blitz ball with him when you guys were kids. He was saying how much he missed that. I missed how you were the only one to play jump-rope with me. That's why I started whipping the boys with it and you all turned it into a spar! I still--"___

**"Selphie!"**_ Kairi finally managed to catch the attention of the brunette and she looked at Kairi, confused.___

_He felt his head spinning with all of the questions he was bombarded with. Either, one day, he'd spend an entire day with the girl to answer every single question (very slowly, might he add), or avoid her entirely and never have to answer those millions of questions she had for him. He was actually preferring the latter at the moment as he heard Roxas laughing somewhere in the recesses of his mind. ___

_As he caught his wind, Kairi managed to shoo Selphie away. She turned to him, ordering him to meet her on the roof and quickly closed the window with one last desperate look before she turned around and ran to her desk, packing her things. He looked up at the building and jumped, clinging to the near-flat surface. Scaling the building and fence to the roof was easy. He landed lightly on his feet and strode in front of the door, waiting for Kairi. Surely she wasn't really allowed up here. She'd have to sneak to the roof.___

_It was several minutes before the out of breath redhead burst through the door, flinging herself at him, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could around his waist, pushing her head against his empty chest. In another life, this action would have sent them both falling to the hard earth. But times had changed and Sora was stronger. Resting his cheek hesitantly on her head, wrapped one around her frame and tangled the other softly in her hair.___

_He recalled that time when they first found themselves like this. After he had showed Riku his lack of life, Kairi questioned what scared him. He had showed her, pressing her ear against his chest to listen to the nothingness within. No scent of fear rose from her. She was calm, and instead, her scent became more intoxicating. He could still handle it. He could resist. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him, assuring him she wasn't afraid. They stood silently for a long time; a silent confession taking place. Her scent became worse as they moved only to look into each others eyes. He wanted to devour her, right then and there, and he gave her a warning. She left after much insistence. ___

_He understood her forgiveness. He brushed his lips over her scalp and she shivered. She wasn't scared yet.___

_"Sora is Sora. That's all he'll ever be." she whispered quietly, He nodded. "Can we please get out of here? I can't stand being in there any longer... I'm so tired..." Her body weight changed as she said this; suddenly she slumped in his arms.___

_"I don't think that's such a good idea--"___

_"Please, I was up all night, thinking about you and what you were doing and if you hurt anybody and thinking about the horrible guilt you would feel."___

_He thought for a moment. "Did you stop bleeding?"_

_  
__"Yes, last night. They think it might get infected, though, because of the sand and salt water that got into it...--" Before she could continue, he had scooped her into his arms and, to any bystander, it would look as if the couple had disappeared._

Riku had arrived late to the regular meeting place. As he arrived, no lanterns stood where they usually would be. Instead, he saw a light some distance away. It was the light of a single lantern that stood before the entrance to the secret cave.

Entering, he found the other five lanterns standing in various places to light the small cave. Sora leaned against one of the boulders with Kairi sleeping on his lap. Riku stared at them, standing between questioning and not.

He did not expect this when he arrived tonight.

Sora didn't look up at Riku, but instead, stroked Kairi's hair as she slept, looking at her peaceful, resting form.

"I thought this place would be safest." the brunette spoke, a pain showing in his eyes. "It reeks of you, me, and Darkness in here." A sigh escaped those chalky lips. "She didn't get any sleep last night."

There was a pause with an air of Sora having much more to say.

It was said in two sentences.

"She wants me to change her. She wants to become a vampire, like me."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vampire Dreams**_

_His friend's shock at this confession arose, not the fear and contempt he though, but rather an encouragement. Riku __told__ him he should do it. Riku __told__ him to. Riku __demanded__ that he change the two of them so that they may suffer with him... live an eternity with him... become a monster with him. ___

_Riku said he never liked the idea of growing up anyway.___

_How did this happen? Why did this happen? ___

_This couldn't be happening.___

**_"What do you think, Sora? Can you do it?"_**__

_The theory was possible, but the practicality scared him. _

"I can't do it, Riku!" the brunette shouted at the older boy, glaring at him. The girl stirred on Sora's lap as the boy raised his voice against his best friend.

"You said it was an infection or something when your Sire bit you!" Riku argued back. What was so bad about biting? Riku still had a fiery red burn from the venom trailing along his skin which was most likely the toxin that created vampyrism.

"I lied!"

Silence rang through the cave and the girl slowly woke up, rubbing her eye sleepily. She yawned looking up at Sora, then to Riku.

"What are you guys fighting about now?"

Riku ignored her. He had to know how it was done.

"Then what happened?"

Sora pulled Kairi into his arms, a light blush crossing her cheek as he did so. Riku was sure Sora would have done so as well if he could. Kairi rested her head on his chest, waiting for him to go on, although she wasn't there for the entire conversation, Riku knew she would catch up as they heard Sora's story.

Dark eyes fell as he began. "It was shortly after we came back home. A day? Two days tops. I came here alone, wanting just some time to myself. Away from it all. The attention. The parents. The friends. Everything that had my head spinning.

"I saw a man, lying in that corner." Sora tosses his head towards the place where a door used to stand. "I went over and saw he wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, nothing. I tried to help him and he pinned me to the ground, biting at my neck and shoulder." His hand snaked up to his right shoulder and Kairi watched with fascination. He looked at the smooth skin and Riku wondered why there was no scar before he realized vampires had perfect skin. "It was like he had nails like knives clawing down my chest and stomach. I tried to fight him off, but everything was getting dark and it was cold and I couldn't see and I couldn't breathe or scream or cry.

"I don't know what happened after that, but I was drinking something. It was like life was coming back to me, so I grabbed a hold of whatever was at my mouth and drank until I became aware it was an arm.

"I crawled away and the man looked at me. He said he was sorry. His arm was bleeding and I wiped my mouth and I had blood on my mouth and it tasted so good and I didn't know what to do. He said he had to take me away now and I said 'I just got back, I'm not going anywhere!' He tried, I mean, really tried to take me away with him but once I pulled out the Keyblade, he backed off. He said his name was Blaze. He said he'd come back in a few weeks to check on me and left. He never came back.

"So, here I am, a vampire forced to live off of the cats and dogs with the people of Destiny Island afraid to let their pets out at night, thinking some wild non-existent animal will kill them. Now that I think back, I really should have gone with him.

"I refuse to kill you."

Riku fell to his knees and slumped against another boulder. Sora died. Sora was killed by a bloodthirsty vampire and brought back into another life. Riku just asked his friend to kill him. Sora had never killed a human. Sora killed Heartless and Nobodies but never a human. Yes, a single humanoid Heartless. Yes, several humanoid Nobodies. But never a real human before.

"Riku?" Sora's voice brought Riku out of his daze as he looked up at his friend. His face was incredibly stiff. "What did you read about how to kill vampires?"

"W-Why?" Riku stuttered at the sudden off-topic question.

"Never mind about that. What did you read?"

"Uhm... some say you have to nail a stake through the heart; some say hammer a nail into the head, throat, and heart; some say the vampire's natural enemy, the werewolf, would have to kill them; another says they can be burned in fire; and they can be killed by other vampires."

Sora began muttering to himself rapidly. Riku had trouble following. "Stakes and nails are out. I bend those. I never met a werewolf, so I can't ask them. I fell into the fire we built last week and I'm still here. My only choice now is to find another vampire."

"What are you talking about, Sora?" Kairi questioned as she sat up, looking at him properly. Riku furrowed his silver brows at his friend. Something wasn't right.

"I refuse to kill you." Sora repeated, looking down at his shoes. "What are you going to do when you get older and I stay the same?"

Riku sputtered. What would be his answer? "You'll always be my best friend, Sora. I'll always be there for you."

"Sora is Sora. My opinion of you will never change." Kairi stated firmly.

"So, you'll be grown up, thirty, with a job and a family and still come to see me on the island at night?"

Silence. No one knew how to answer that.

"Exactly." was Sora's short answer. "And what will you do when you have a perpetually fifteen best friend and people see us as father and son? Or, Kairi, what will you do when people see as, no as a couple, but rather as grandmother and grandson? I'm not changing. Mentally or physically. Yeah, I'm learning. I'm getting smarter. But my state of teenagedom will forever remain. I'll be an immature, optimistic boy who's ready to save the day."

"Well, for an optimist you're being extremely pessimistic." Riku grumbled.

"Yeah, well, you know I get like this when I'm depressed." Sora said heavily.

"Sora..." Kairi said quietly and both boys turned their attention to her, Riku having to catch Sora's movement to hear her. "What if you find your creator?"

"I dunno... what?"

"What if you find him... and, since you won't change us, and I won't ask you to change us, I won't do that to you--"

"You're suggesting I find him and tell him to kill you for me?"

"I know it sounds bad when you put it like that, but it really isn't like that! Sora, I want to spend eternity with you and Riku will always be by your side. It's not killing, Sora, it's being reborn."

"No!" the scream echoed over the walls and Sora was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Vampire Dreams**_

_Avoiding them at all costs hurt him as well as them. He couldn't stay away for long, but rather, watched them in secret. There was Kairi, sitting in her room, hugging her pillow for comfort as a photo album laid in front of her, displaying memories of better times. A humorless smile crossed his face as he remembered Riku telling him how if he looked in a mirror or took a picture, he might not show up. The later parts of the album contained Sora, washed out from the flash of the camera. _

_Kairi traced a figure in the picture she was looking at and he maneuvered himself to catch a better view of the little snapshot of himself. It was after the traveling ordeal, but before the vampire problem. He looked rather healthy and bright, something he no longer possessed. _

_He was sure if he could cry; his eyes would be brimming with tears as he held back emotion. Biting his pale lip, he slipped off of the darker part of the balcony railing and paced to the glass doors that lead to the girly room and tapped on the glass._

_The deep red hair swirled as Kairi turned to face him, instantly rushing to the door. Opening them, she flung herself at the boy._

_"Where'd you go?" she demanded. "Riku and I have been so worried! You've been gone for months!"_

_He placed his hand on her crown and ruffled her hair affectionately. God knew he loved her. His chest seized._

_"Kairi I--" soft lips were pressed against his so very suddenly, how did he not see that coming? Push her away. Hold her back. Hurt her, now!_

_  
_**_"Do you really want to?"_**

_  
__No, but he had to._

_It hurt as he kissed her back so carefully, inhaling that intoxicating scent, making him want her so badly. His conscience nudged him, reminding him to-- I know, I know!_

_They parted as the girl had to breathe. Her eyes wet with unshed tears as she let out a sob._

_"I love you! Please don't leave again!"_

_He was going to cry and sob, like he had done in front of them several times—_

**"Get a hold of yourself! ... Are you sure about this?**

"More than anything, Roxas."

_And he broke that pretty little heart of her. The purest hearts for light-years. Telling her lie after lie after lie with a hurtfully easy smile. And she broke._

_Riku had come to see him at his own home. He was yelling at him for what he did to Kairi and he turned to his friend with a stony face. It was so hard. To hard._

"Help me Roxas!"

**"Alright..."**

_And as Roxas took his vocal cords, he did a surprisingly good imitation of his Somebody. _**_"Fuck you, Riku."_**

_And never did he see either again._

_Sitting on that tiny island that went off from a larger _**_tiny_**_ island, he watched the sun set with an aching head and burning eyes. He missed the sunset with unprotected eyes. He was done crying and he was done living and loving and feeding and everything else. Months without a single drop of blood had done nothing to waste him away._

_He never forgot his friend or his love. In the dark of the night, he would watch her sobbing into her pillow, crying out for her missing love. Riku was always angry at everything and everyone and he was so scared his friend would fall back into darkness. It was only his promise to his ex-best friend that kept Riku from doing so, Riku once said to Kairi as she addressed it._

_He had done his own research and caught some things Riku had missed or skipped purposely on account of that Riku didn't _want_ to kill his best friend. He was go to the public library when he was sure Riku or Kairi wouldn't walk in, like during school and if he sensed either, he was vanish._

_He had left his parents house, leaving a long and falsely-detailed note about how he had gotten "a letter from King Mickey, you remember I talked about him? Well, I need to go out and save a bunch of worlds again." He went all mushy in saying how he loved and would miss them and hopes to be back, because there is always the chance he will die. He watched his parents confront Kairi and Riku, who had gotten similar letters. Now, it was only Kairi and Riku who knew he was on the islands. What they didn't know was that he had always been there._

_All techniques of vampire death were either improbable or didn't work. He covered his mouth as he looked into the water beneath his feet. His reflection was distorted by the rippling waves of the ocean. He had just tried to drown himself, only to find he didn't need to breathe. _

_A sigh and the vampire buried his face in his hand, letting out a loud cry of frustration. _

**"I'm so sorry, Sora."** What did you do? **"You're so helpless and I can't do a damn thing."** Sorry I'm trying to kill us both. **"It's for the best, I understand."** Don't lie, because I know you are. **"I wasn't supposed to exist. So, it's not like you'd be killing me anyway."** I want to... I want to...

_Red filled his vision, obscuring everything around him. And as he cried, a drop of his own blood fell from where tears should have fallen. _

_A presence behind him. Jumping to his feet, he withdrew Oathkeeper, holding it at ready. His Other was ready to lend his strength as well. _

_A man with fiery red hair stood on the bridge between the islands. His young, soft features were shaded by a cap and rather large sunglasses._

_"You, you! It's you!" was his frustrated accusation. "What are you doing back here?! I told you if I saw you on these islands again, I'd treat you like a Heartless!"_

_"Still as ready for a fight as ever, are we, Sora?" How was he so damn casual?! It made the boy want to kill him._

**_"Sora's dead!"_**_ was a duo reaction from the vessel that had taken the man aback. A red brow raised. "He died when he attacked his friend! He died when he tried to feed off of the girl he loved! He _died_ when he considered changing his friends. Sora is no more."_

_"What shall I call you then?"_

_"Nothing," the boy breathed, as he dropped Oathkeeper and it disappeared in a sparkle. "I am nothing, now."_

_Removing those large glasses to expose himself to the grieving boy, the man's expression was sympathetic as he stepped closer to him. Nothing was said as the man touched his chin and tilted it to face him._

_"You're hungry. When did you eat last?"_

_"Seven months, two days, and fifteen hours ago."_

_"Have you gone into town?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you crave the human blood there?"_

_"Only the blood of one." he pulled himself away from the man, not looking at him. _

_"And whose is that?"_

_"The blood of the one I love. The blood of the purest of heart. The blood of Kairi." He tried to clear his eyes of the blood-tears, failing as he did so. _

_"You tried to kill her." it wasn't a question._

_"A year ago." he answered, his voice breaking. Why was he bleeding from his eyes? And why so suddenly?_

_"How many people have you killed?"_

_"None."_

_Silence._

_"How did you feed?"_

_"Cats and dogs. And a monkey once." He never did that again, for he thought of poor Abu in Agraba. The boy sat down, knowing the man wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. _

_"Wow," the man whistled, sitting before him. "I wish I would have thought of that."_

_"How many... children (is that the right word?) did you Sire?" _

_"Just you." Surprise, surprise, surprise. "I'm sorry I never returned. I was searching for my own Sire. You see, he created me, told me nothing, and left me--"_

_"Just like you."_

_"No, I was planning on coming back. And then a coven caught me, forcing me to join. I needed information from them and I had to gain their trust to find my Sire."_

_"Oh..."_

_Silence dropped upon the vampires once more. _

_"So, do you still love Kairi?"_

_Was... was that a trick question? He was about to attack him, screaming he'd never _stop_loving her when Roxas calmed him down as he replied with an easy yes._

_"Why is it only her blood I want? And why so badly?" he asked sadly, tracing figures in the sand. _

_"It's because you love her. I'm sure if I met her, even with her being a Princess of Heart, I wouldn't want her as much as you do. Yes, the Purest, Lightest blood is what fuels us the easiest and is much more desirable than that of the Dark. But, because you love Kairi so much, her blood is near irresistible." His voice was sad. Had he lost his love?_

_That was all he wanted to know. Wait, one more question._

"This is our end, Roxas."

**"Do you have any regrets?"**

"Always. I'm sorry."

**"It's for the best."**

_"Kill me. Please."_

"So, you're Blaze?" Riku asked, contempt boiling his new found temper.

"That I am." the sad man said, looking down on the silver-haired boy--he may have been eighteen, but he wasn't a man quite yet.

"Why did you kill him?! Why did you kill my best friend?!"

"Because... he was just like me."

the end.


End file.
